


Der Traum von Liebe

by Aya1990



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, M/M, Sad, Tears
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya1990/pseuds/Aya1990
Summary: Jeder verdient ein bisschen Liebe. Allen voran Liselotte von der Pfalz.





	Der Traum von Liebe

Warum musste sie diesen einen dummen Fehler machen. Sie hatte es sich jeden Tag, seit sie vor Jahren nach Versailles gekommen war, wie ein Mantra vorgebetet: Verliebe dich nicht in ihn. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Ihr Ehemann würde sie nie lieben, aber sie war so dumm sich in sein Lächeln, seine Worte, seine Art und Weise wie er sich gab zu verlieben. Sie hätte sich gerne jemandem anvertraut, aber den einzigen Menschen, den sie vertrauen konnte war Philippe und seinem Geliebten, dem Chevalier.  
Liselotte dachte an das Gespräch mit Madame de Maintenon. Sie hatte sie diskret darauf hingewiesen, dass nur ein einziger Sohn nicht ausreichen würde, um ihre Stellung am Hof zu sichern. Liselotte hatte eigentlich nichts dagegen, aber alleine Alexandre zu zeugen war ein beinahe unmöglicher Akt mit Philippe gewesen. Wie sollte sie ihn ein zweites Mal dazu bringen? Und wie sollte sie das dem Chevalier erklären? Sie waren Freunde und sie wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Außerdem hatte Philippe sich geändert, seitdem er aus Holland zurückgekehrt war. Er ließ sich nicht leicht überzeugen. Mit einem Gespräch und dem Anfachen seiner Fantasie würde sie es nicht noch einmal schaffen. Darüber hinaus hatte er auch deutlich gemacht, dass er sie nicht schön fand. 

Liselotte stand abrupt auf und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen ans Fenster. Die Adligen stromerten durch Versailles Gärten, lachten und genossen das Wetter. Philippe hatte sie noch nie in die Gärten ausgeführt. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen über was sie reden würden. Würden sie überhaupt reden oder könnten sie auch in angenehmer Stille nebeneinander herlaufen? Neben Philippe würde der Chevalier gehen. Lächelnd, mit seinem Gehstock in der Hand. Mit einem beschwingteren Schritt als Philippe und Liselotte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge ließ Philippe ihren Arm los und hakte sich beim Chevalier ein. Sie liefen plötzlich schneller und ließen sie zurück. Sie redeten und lachten miteinander, steckten die Köpfe zusammen, strichen sich die Haare gegenseitig aus dem Gesicht, die der Wind von ihren Schultern nach vorne wehte. Liselotte fiel immer weiter zurück und schaute beiden nach. Alleine auf dem Weg, in einem der vielen Gärten von Versailles. 

Sie ging vom Fenster weg und lief mit immer noch verschränkten Armen zurück zu ihrem Frisiertisch. Sie atmete tief ein und schluckte das sich langsam aufkommende Weinen herunter. Sie merkte Philippe und den Chevalier nicht im Türrahmen. Die beiden beobachteten sie, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. Liselotte setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und nahm die Haarbürste zur Hand. Sie spielte mit den Borsten und legte die Bürste dann wieder hin. Sie nahm sich ihr Schmuckkästchen und öffnete es. Sie nahm einen Ring von ihrer Tante Sophie in die Hand und betrachtete ihn. Am französischen Hof wäre er eine Beleidigung für das modebewusste Auge und Liselotte musste zugeben, dass das Schmuckstück wirklich nicht schön war, aber er hatte ihrer Tante gehört. Sie drehte den Ring noch ein paar Mal in ihren Fingern und legte ihn dann zurück zu den anderen Schmuckstücken, die sie kaum trug.  
Philippe und der Chevalier schlossen leise die Tür und gingen in Philippes Gemächer.  
„Sie hat Heimweh.“ sagte der Chevalier und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
„Ich dachte, es würde ihr hier gefallen.“ redete er weiter. Philippe schaute aus dem Fenster. Er dachte an das Gespräch zwischen Liselotte und der Madame de Maintenon heute früh. Er war gerade hinter den Beiden in den Salon gekommen, als die Madame davon sprach, dass Liselotte noch weitere Kinder bekommen müsse. Philippe wusste, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen würde. Ein Kind war nicht genug, selbst wenn es ein Sohn war. Er schaute sich das Treiben im Garten an, wie es auch Liselotte getan hatte. Eine Weile stand er einfach nur da, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Chevalier und erzählte ihm von dem Gespräch zwischen Madame de Maintenon und Liselotte. 

Der Chevalier und Philippe saßen nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Beide in ihren Gedanken. Der Chevalier dachte an das Gespräch zurück, als Liselotte zu ihm in den Salon gekommen war und ihm einen Waffenstillstand angeboten hatte. Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selber war, war er ihr in diesem Moment verfallen. Einen solchen Mut hatte er noch nie gesehen und sein ganzer Hass auf sie war verpufft, als sie ihn weinend am Tisch zurückgelassen hatte. Wäre Liselotte nicht in sein Leben getreten, dann wäre er nicht der respektable Mann, der er nun war. Er liebte sie. Nicht auf primitive Art und Weise. Für ihn war sie ein Geschöpf, dass die Welt verstand und am wichtigsten: Sie akzeptierte wie sie war, auch wenn es ihr selbst nicht immer gefiel.  
Philippe dachte ebenfalls an diesen Abend zurück und an das Gespräch, welches er mit Liselotte im Bett geführt hatte. Er hatte sie damals nicht geliebt, aber das hatte sich geändert. Sie würden nie ein normales verheiratetes Paar sein, aber sie verstand ihn auf einer Ebene, wie es der Chevalier nie könnte und auch nicht brauchte und wie Henriette es nie getan hatte.  
Philippe setzte sich auf und nahm seinen Chevalier in die Arme, dieser umarmte ihn ebenfalls.  
„Seit gut zueinander.“ sagte der Chevalier und Philippe küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Philippe verließ seine Gemächer und lief zu Liselottes. Sie hatte sich in der Zeit in einen bequemeren Sessel zurückgezogen und las in einem Buch. Sie bemerkte Philippe nicht. Erst als er fast neben ihr stand schaute sie auf.  
„Philippe.“ Ihre Stimme war leise und belegt. Er nahm den Stuhl ihres Frisiertisches und stellte ihn vor Liselotte. Er setzte sich und nahm Liselotte das Buch aus der Hand.  
„Ich habe das Gespräch zwischen dir und Madame de Maintenon heute früh gehört.“ Liselotte senkte ihren Blick. Sie wollte etwas sagen, blieb aber stumm. Philippe nahm ihre Hände in seine.  
„Lass dein Mädchen kommen. Sie soll dir beim auskleiden helfen.“ Er flüsterte und zog Liselotte auf die Beine. Langsam und mit zittrigen Beinen stand sie auf. Philippe nahm das Buch zur Hand, welches er Liselotte abgenommen hatte und blätterte darin, als das Mädchen, Liselotte im Nachbarzimmer half. Es war ein Gedichtband mit französischen und deutschen Gedichten. Es waren Übersetzungen. An den Seiten hatte Liselotte kleine Notizen gemacht. Philippe erkannte ihre Handschrift. Im Krieg hatte sie ihn während ihrer Schwangerschaft über alles informiert. Er strich mit einem Finger über die kleinen Notizen und klappte das Buch dann wieder zu. Er lächelte. Er hatte eine kluge Frau geheiratet.  
Liselotte kam leise zurück in das Zimmer. Sie hatte nun ihr Nachthemd und ihren Morgenmantel an.  
„Willst du vorher noch etwas essen?“ fragte Philippe. Liselotte schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Etwas Wein?“ erneut wollte Liselotte ihren Kopf schütteln, nickte dann aber. In dieser Situation erlaubte sie sich ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Philippe ließ das Mädchen Wein holen und entließ es dann für den Rest des Tages. Es dämmerte langsam. Philippe und Liselotte tranken beide in Ruhe. Philippe war dennoch schneller fertig. Er wandte sich um und lief zu dem Sessel in dem Liselotte gesessen hatte. Langsam kleidete er sich aus. Liselotte hörte dem Rascheln der Kleidung zu. Sie hörte wie Philippe seine Schuhe auf dem Boden abstellte, den schweren Mantel und seine Weste ablegte. Sie schenkte sich auf den restlichen Wein neuen nach und trank diesmal in größeren Schlucken. Von hinten nahm Philippe ihr das Glas ab und trank den Rest.  
„Bereit?“ Liselotte schüttelte ihren Kopf. Philippe lachte leise.  
„Ich auch nicht.“ Er nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie zum Bett. Liselotte schaute Philippe an. Er hatte noch sein Hemd und seine Hose an. Kurz zögerte sie, nahm dann aber Philippes Hand in die ihre und öffnete den kleinen Knopf, der die Ärmel an den Handgelenken zusammenhielt. Dasselbe machte sie auch mit der anderen Seite. Philippe ließ sie gewähren. Sie hatten Zeit. Als Liselotte fertig war, zog sie Philippe das Hemd über den Kopf. Seine Haare fielen ihm wirr über Gesicht und Schultern. Liselotte lächelte. Sie hatte einen schönen Mann geheiratet. Philippe fing an die Schnürung ihres Morgenmantels zu öffnen und streifte ihr diesen von den Schultern. Sie schauten sich an und atmeten dann tief durch. Liselotte rutschte nach hinten auf ihr Bett und Philippe kam ihr nach.  
Er schob ihr Nachthemd über die Schenkel auf ihre Hüfte und legte sie auf die Laken. Ihr Gesicht wirkte schrecklich blass auf dem dunklem rot der Tagesdecke. Er selbst öffnete seine Hose und streifte sie sich achtlos von den Beinen. Liselotte spreizte die ihren und Philippe legte sich dazwischen. Er küsste Liselotte auf die Stirn, die Augenlider, die Wangen und die Nase.  
„Hattest du dir damals eigentlich auch etwas vorgestellt?“ fragte er. Liselotte fing an mit seinen Haaren zu spielen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Ich…“ ihre Stimmer versagte und sie räusperte sich leise.  
„Ich war zu nervös. Ich habe einfach nur gehofft, dass du…“ Liselotte schaute auf zu Philippe. Dieser nickte. Er beugte sich zu Liselottes Ohr.  
„Ich weiß, was und wen ich mir vorstelle. Aber heute sollst auch du deinen Spaß haben. Stell dir vor wen immer du möchtest, wo immer du möchtest und was auch immer du möchtest.“ Liselotte fühlte ihren ganzen Körper taub werden. Sie musste es sich nicht vorstellen.  
Philippe hob ihre Beine an und drang in sie ein. Er keuchte auf, die Augen geschlossen. Liselotte beobachtete sein Gesicht. Er dachte bestimmt an den Chevalier. Liselotte legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, schloss ihre Augen und dachte an das Bild von vorhin. Philippe und sie im Garten von Versailles. Ein kleiner Spaziergang, Arm in Arm. Sie erlaubte ihre Gedanken in alle schönen Richtungen zu gehen. Sie musste es sich erlauben, sonst wäre sie jämmerlich weinend unter Philippe zusammengebrochen. 

Liselotte betrachtete Philippes Rücken. Er konnte auch nicht schlafen. Er spielte mit der Kante der Bettdecke auf seiner Hüfte. Liselotte wollte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken legen. Nur einmal, nur ganz kurz. Sie nahm einer seiner Haarsträhnen und ließ sie durch ihre Finger gleiten. Wie schön weich sie waren. Sie legte die Strähne wieder zurück und drehte sich um. Sie spürte die Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen, dann schlief sie ein.


End file.
